Konoha en la pared
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: One Shot.Hinata Fic. Se puede ser todo, cuando se quiere serlo y donde se quiere serlo. Uno decide el cómo. Fic algo extraño de con una Hinata un tanto OOC.


**_Konoha en la Pared._**

****

Dio el ultimo retoque a la pequeña nueva vivienda plasmada en el mural, una de muchas, de tantas dibujadas ahí. Pequeñas, grandes, medianas… La casa de Sakura, la floristería de Ino, la academia, el homenaje a los Hokages, el despacho de la Go-daime. Su propio hogar. Toda Konoha estaba representada ahí mismo. En ese mural pintado en las paredes de su cuarto. Su lugar seguro.

Sus manos se mantuvieran firmes a sus costados, y su barbilla dejó de esconderse en su chaqueta, mostrándose alzada mientras miraba, sin temblores ni nerviosismo, el secreto en sus paredes.

Y sus ojos pálidos miraron con apacible expresión todo el lugar, con su cuerpo dando una vuelta ligera, admirando su pequeña tierra dentro de su guarida.

Sonrió. De esas extrañas sonrisas que sólo tenía cuando estaba sola. Por que era una sonrisa de suficiencia a si misma. Y no había nadie más que la opacase. Por que ese era su mundo, su propia aldea.

Aquel pequeño Konoha en sus paredes, era su preciosa jaula de oro en donde podría estar tranquila. Por que ahí era lo que ella quería.

En ese Pequeño Konoha ella era la más hermosa. Con su cabello corto y negro, su piel pálida, con su pecho de tamaño regular y sus piernas pequeñas. Y en se pequeño Konoha, Naruto-Kun la amaba, por que en ese pequeño Konoha, no había Sakuras que opacasen su presencia.

En ese Konoha, Naruto-Kun la estrechaba en sus brazos, aunque fueran sus propias manos blancas las que se abrazaran a ella. También le decía que la quería, y le gritaba desde lejos, redoblando en la esquina de su armario, animados _"Hinata-Chyyaan" _mientras corría en forma de viento a encontrarla sólo a ella.

En ese Konoha, ella era la mejor Kunoichi. Sus movimientos eran mejor que los de nadie. Sus técnicas más capaces que ningunas. Su Byakugan era más preciso que el de Neji-niisan y sus golpes suaves más mortíferos. Lo sabía. En ese pequeño Konoha había vencido infinidad de veces a Neji-niisan convertido en almohada, en la arena de combate de su cama. Y en ese Konoha, Hiashi-San estaba orgulloso de ella. Imôto-Chan también. La abrazaban y le decían que no importaba lo débil que pareciera, ella era como la barrera de cristal, frágil a la vista, pero de una fortaleza inquebrantable.

También era ahí más escandalosa que Ino-San, y se permitía la vanidad. En ese cachito de Konoha, buscaba acicalarse como gato, y gritar en el ruido sordo de su garganta, abrirse en carcajadas estrepitosas sin sonido, tomarse el estomago y caer al piso presa de alegría.

Ahí todos le sonreían a ella, y hasta a veces se escondían de su supremacía detrás del buró, de la cabecera de la cama, entre los cajones o el perchero donde colgaba su abrigo. Kurenai-Sensei le acariciaba la cabeza y le miraba con respeto en los ojos que le devolvía el espejo, ya no lanzaba esos suspiros decepcionados que solía dar en las misiones.

Podría hablar también sin tartamudeos, el vocabulario en su garganta fluía sólo y se descubría parlanchina. Hablaba con Kiba-Kun a la par e imitaba a Akamaru mientras le entendía. Y cuando terminaba su plática, volvía a colgarlos en el armario y salía del mismo a encontrarse con Shino-Kun, que en su ventisca forma, le enseñaba sin titubeos a clasificar las hormigas en su piso.

Era incluso también una buena enfermera, sus pomadas hacían milagros, la Godaime la quería como aprendiz. Pero a ella no le importaban esas cosas. Le era suficiente con la gratitud de sus peludos pacientes y los afelpados abrazos que le prodigaban los mismos.

Y es que…en ese pequeño Konoha, ella era hermosa, fuerte, parlanchina, de alma y acciones seguras, de inteligencia grande y modestia poca. Con la vanidad propia de una chica de su edad y el mundo entero la reconocía…

Y aunque sonreía ahora tristemente, estaba alegre de verdad. Ahí, en ese pedacito de sueño, ella era todo lo que quería y mucho más…por que a final de cuentas estaba sola.

**_OWARI._**

**_

* * *

_**

**¿Por qué escribí esto? No lo sé. Sólo sé que me encanta Hinata (es tan adorable). Yo he estado sola muchas veces, y realmente, cuando no estoy con nadie, puedo llegar a sentirme grande, por que el mundo no me opaca (exacto, tengo grandes problemas de auto-estima). Cómo sea, a lo mejor me imaginé a Hinata un tanto como yo, claro, yo no llego a la timidez extrema, ni nada por el estilo, yo soy más bien sociable. A lo mejor no estoy tan mal. La cosa es que la idea de este corto fic, me surgió hace poco, a raíz de que me cambiaré pronto de casa, y para mi habitación he dibujado un mini Konoha en las paredes(y en el techo, el cielo lleno de nubes) por que me gusta la aldea. No tiene mucho que ver con el fic, pero bueno.**

**Agradezco Reviews. **

**Y por cierto, a los que esperan mi lemon…no se desesperen, lo he terminado ya, pero no me convence, así que lo estoy modificando un poquito (más que nada la ultima parte), y en vez de One Shot, será de varios capítulos, se me ha ocurrido más, y de todas formas, ha quedado un poquito largo. Ténganme paciencia, también tengo cosas que hacer y estoy teniendo muchos problemas escolares y personales. En sí, gracias por su comprensión.**

**Los quiero a todos.**


End file.
